Talk:Curse of the Metrognome/@comment-122.151.201.127-20150213104048/@comment-24658696-20150819104548
Well, let's face it: I ship Larrie and I always thought that Carrie would eventually come back. She hasn't yet...but the roses are a touching gesture. And no, Carrie doesn't have an eating disorder. When you're hungry, you'll find you may eat some pretty strange things. Roses, old popcorn that may actually be tissues, bitter cake you hate, etc. Anyway, onto the story. *Carrie hears a baa and checks her Bleatr. It's a post from Lenny and she reads it out. Carrie: Hey, leave her alone! I still like her the way she is. (I think it's pretty hot she eats roses anyway...) Oh? *Carrie blushes and sends Lenny a private message. Lenny is at his house and he reads it out. Lenny: Hey Lens. Thanks for sticking up for me. :) That's cute. *He walks to Carrie's with his bass and rings the doorbell. Carrie answers the door and gives him a FRIENDLY hug. Carrie: Hey Lenny. So...do you wanna call the Kagamis over and we can have a Newmans jam? Lenny: Yeah, why not. *Carrie texts the Kagamis and they're at Carrie's in 15 minutes. Konnie: Hey, are you two together again? Awww! Carrie: Nah. But yeah, we're friends. Kim: I'm happy for you. Anyway, I brought my key-tar. Konnie, I hope you brought your drums. Konnie: Oops! Be right back! *Konnie is back in five minutes, because she flew. Grinning, she lands and sets her drums down in Carrie's garage. Carrie: So, Newmans. Let's rock! Kim: Which song? Carrie: We'll start with "Brand New". *They start playing, with Carrie as lead and the others as backup. Similar to Grojband's song in this way "Cherry Cherry", Carrie and Lenny sing together into the same mic, smiling at each other. A couple minutes later, they finish the song and Lenny leans in and kisses Carrie on the lips, pinning her to the wall. Carrie: Uh...uh...*pushes herself away from Lenny* Lenny: Ugh, I couldn't stop myself. I guess I've gone too far this time. Carrie: Yeah, you have. Lenny: Well, I guess you'll just have girl time. *He grabs his bass and is about to walk home, until Konnie picks him up. Konnie: No! Don't go! We need a bassist for 'Kitten'! Lenny: Oh ok. *Carrie just pretends that Lenny didn't kiss her like that and The Newmans perform "kitten" normally, only Carrie singing and guita ring, the others on their instruments and . Carrie: Well done, Newmans. How about "Yes, I must play"? Kim: Should've known you'd pick that one. Carrie: Well, I'm the lead, so of course I get to pick the most. Besides, you guys haven't got many ideas. Kim: True. But anyway... *Like the previous song, it is performed normally and Carrie is the only singer. After performing, they all grin like crazy and before Carrie can stop her, Konnie opens the mini-freezer, eats most of the snacks (except bitter orange cake, which only Kim likes) and drinks a can of root beer. *Everyone else rolls their eyes at Konnie and Lenny leads Carrie to a corner. Lenny: Look, I only posted the swimsuit picture, because you looked super attractive in it. I love you. So, let's put it behind us. Carrie Jane Beff, will you date me, Lenny Shannon James Nepp? Carrie: Woah, what's with the formalities? But, I don't think I'm ready to date anyone quite yet. Lenny: Suit yourself. *kisses Carrie's cheek and walks off to tune his bass* Kim: Since when did LENNY become such a flirt? Konnie: You're asking me? *takes the last sip of root beer* Kim: Just wondering. Konnie: Hey, is that your honey-bunny? *Footsteps are heard approaching the garage. Kim: I don't have a boyfriend... Konnie: Well, why did he give you roses? Kim: Maybe he, um...oh? *Carrie opens the garage and Kon smiles at Kim, who blushes and smiles back. Kon walks up to Kim and grabs her hand, but Kim politely lets go. Kon: Kim, I gave you those roses. So, will you be my girlfriend? Kim: Y-you like me? Turns out Konnie was right about the roses... Kon: Of course she's right. So, will you date me? Kim: No. *Kon's face falls